


Congratulations

by Jen425



Series: Another side of the story - the fic [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angelica is pissed, Eliza would STILL never do that, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, OOC, Off-screen Alexander is a mess, and a badass, you know what I love Eliza but REALLY WHY DID SHE DO IT?!?!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: I love you, Eliza, more than anything in this life,and have put your happiness over mine, every time,and now this- is how you repay my sacrifice?Don’t ever forget it’s because of me you got the perfect life!-"congratulations" by thedevil_andgod





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [congratulations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175124) by [thedevil_andgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevil_andgod/pseuds/thedevil_andgod). 
  * Inspired by [say no to this // eliza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983975) by [thedevil_andgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevil_andgod/pseuds/thedevil_andgod). 



> Okay, so, a bit of backstory. The first fic in the song-rewrites depicts the Laurens version of Satisfied. Fix-its with angst are my life-blood, however, so how could I let John die when he sang the song of OTP? I also didn't want to think about John Church (too much, anyways. he sadly shows up for a bit, anyways). The result?
> 
> ...apparently, the best fic I could think of was to have her marry a different John. I think... hamgelica may not be historical, but it IS cannon. The thing is... I think Eliza would be more jealous if Alexander dated other women far more than just John and Aaron.
> 
> And Angelica and Alexander both know her well enough to understand that.

Angelica came as soon as she heard. Alexander was a mess, and, yes, he said, it was true. Eliza had, apparently, confirmed it.

 

Her sister was sleeping in the spare bedroom, now.

 

“The room he slept with her in,” Alexander said angrily.

 

Angelica sighed.

 

After a little more conversation (if it could be called that when Alexander was, as usual if not for a very different reason, lost in his head), Angelica finally left. Not quite to her surprise, she finds John Burr on the other side.

 

“Have you talked to him, yet?” Angelica asked Burr because she  _ knew _ that John hadn’t. He nodded.

 

She sighed, and turned to John.

 

“And has Senator Burr filled you in?” she asked. John shook his head.

 

She sighed again.

 

Great.

 

“Yes, it’s true, hard as that is to believe,” she said, “And, yes, he’s a mess. Now you two go stop him from rewriting the pamphlet… I’m going to go talk to my sister.”

  
  
  


Eliza turned, sighing as she saw the murderous expression on her sister’s face.

 

“Angelica.”

 

“Eliza…” the melody sounded so wrong at this moment, the way their names always sounded like a song wrong in their current context, Eliza thought she could even imagine that she could hear it as the melody must have shifted, right as the next word left her sister’s lips.

 

“Congratulations.”

 

And, then, Angelica  _ really _ began her tirade.

 

“You have invented a  _ new _ kind of stupid, a damage-you-can- _ never _ -undo kind of stupid, an open-all-the-cages-in-the-Zoo kind of stupid, clearly-you-didn’t-think-this-through kind of  _ stupid _ . Let’s review, you took a rumor a few maybe  _ two  _ people knew and refuted it by sharing an affair of which  _ no one _ had accused you, and without even  _ warning  _ Alexander, you…”

 

Angelica trailed off, and Eliza… Eliza had never before been on the wrong side of her sister’s knife-like words before, but, now…

 

She could understand why so many feared her sister’s tongue.

 

Angelica continued on.

 

“So scared of what his enemies would do to him, why? You’re the enemy that finally got to ruin him,” she growled, “Thomas never got anywhere close. Congratulations, Eliza.”

 

Eliza sighed.

 

“I did what I had to do,” she said, “Alexander wouldn’t have hesitated to do the same.”

 

Angelica laughed, bitterly.

 

“You think I don’t know that?” she asked, “But, you see… he  _ didn’t  _ do it. You  _ did _ . He would have left John or Burr in a heartbeat if he thought that it would hurt you, and I, and you… he told me himself, he would have been fine so long as you had deigned to tell him personally.”

 

Eliza found herself unable to meet her sister’s gaze.

 

“It was a sacrifice that had to be made,” she said, not really believing the words. Angelica merely laughed again, could and bitter.

 

“A sacrifice, you say?” she asked, “I languish in a loveless marriage; I lived only knowing you were  _ happy _ . I look at you now and think, dammit, what were you  _ thinking _ ? Where did it all get us? That doesn’t wipe the tears or the years away, but we’re back in the city, and, I  _ swear _ , Eliza, we’re here to stay, and you know what  _ I’m _ here to do?”

 

“Angelica…” Eliza said, taking a step forwards. Her sister just glared.

 

“I’m not here for you,” she said. “I thought I knew you like I knew my  _ own  _ mind,  _ thought _ that there was  _ no one else _ as  _ trusting _ and  _ kind _ , and a million years ago I fell in love, but you said me ‘he’s mine,’ so I  _ stood by _ … and do you know why?”

 

Eliza could clearly see the tears dripping down her sister’s face, and that hurt her possibly even more than Alexander’s tirade when he had discovered the pamphlet.

 

“I LOVE YOU, ELIZA, MORE THAN  _ ANYTHING  _ IN THIS LIFE,” Angelica yelled, “AND I HAVE PUT  _ YOUR _ HAPPINESS OVER MINE  _ EVERY _ TIME…”

 

Angelica trailed off, her voice quieting.

 

“But Alexander?” She asked, “He’s the best thing our lives, is this how you repay my sacrifice?  _ Never  _ lose sight of the fact that you have  _ not _ been the best wife, Eliza, that it is because of me that you had the  _ perfect _ life.”

 

And, with that, Angelica turned around, making her way to the door.

 

Right before she left the room, however, she paused.

 

“Congratulations, Eliza,” she said softly, “You’ve destroyed the man you came to love, and you still think that it was for his own sake… maybe it should have been Alexander who I warned, all those years ago. And you have to live the rest of your life with that knowledge.”

 

Eliza couldn’t meet her sister’s gaze. Angelica left, and the door slammed behind her.

  
  
  


“Well?” John pressed when she got back to the study. Angelica sighed.

 

“I have told my  _ sister _ that we are staying,” she said, growling out the word “sister” like a curse. “Do you want to refute that?”

 

Her husband just shook his head.

 

“Not at all.”

 

Suddenly, and Angelica was honestly embarrassed how long it took her to notice, she noticed the lack of Alexander and Burr in the room.

 

“Where…”

 

“In the room,” John said. “Apparently, Alexander has not slept since before the last time Aaron came calling.”

 

Angelica huffed.

 

“Of course,” she said. “Words cannot describes the impossibility of this situation… and yet, here we are.”

 

John sighed.

 

“Here we seem to be.”

 

Angelica shook her head.

 

“Yes,” she said. “May I ask why you aren’t with Alexander?”

 

John just sighed.

 

“Our Hamilton and his Burr need to figure themselves out,” he said. “The easiest way to help Alexander is let him take.”

 

Angelica sighed.

 

“I don’t deny it,” she said. “Eliza wrote that Alexander was quite upset when Burr’s election was announced. I may never like Burr, but Alexander loves him.”

 

John sighed.

 

“With Eliza… a very different factor than she was prior, will you perhaps finally choose to actively pursue Alexander?” he asked. Angelica just shook her head.

 

“No,” she said. “Not yet. For now, an advance would be towards a man very much compromised. In the future, however… I simply have no way of knowing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I look at you now and think, dammit, what were you thinking? Where did it all get us?  
> It’s too late for wiping tears, can’t push the years away,  
> I’m back where I started, and I’m here to stay.  
> You must know what I came to do
> 
> ...Ugh. Everyone. Why are all of my favorites idiots?
> 
> (But, can you imagine? Alexander was one thing, she'd always distrusted him, but ELIZA...)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr [@flaim-ita](https://flaim-ita.tumblr.com/)


End file.
